HmTitle?
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Merton finds a wild girl in the graveyard and suddenly finds he has more talents than what meets the eye...


Hm...Title? 

By:cbpatches2001 

A/N: My title is so original, isn't it? Anyway, have a happy reading! Go Merton! Go Merton! 

Scene: Graveyard   
Merton is walking in the graveyard, which he tends to end up in a lot. He hears some rustling in some bushes, so naturally goes to investigate. He slowly creeps up to it and a woman crawls out. She has bright blue eyes which were almost green, short, stringy red hair with a tinge of yellow, and she had a light tan colored skin. She was wearing what looked like a bunch of leaves and plants strung together to make an outfit.   
Merton: Who are you?   
The woman backs up away from him, still on the ground.   
Merton: Wait! Don't go! I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?   
The woman just backs up and stares at his hand, which he had just put out to help her up.   
Merton: Can you talk or anything?   
The woman just stares and cocks her head.   
Merton: Weird...She must have lived in the wild for a long time...   
He eyed her plant clothes.   
Merton: How about I take you somewhere and find out who you are?   
He stretched his hand out further towards her. The young woman panicks and takes out a knife, cutting Merton's hand. He yells out in pain and grasps his hand.   
Merton: Ow!   
He whimpers quietly and grasps his hand, trying to stop the blood flow. The woman slowly stands up and walks towards him, staring at his bleeding hand. She grabbed it in her own hand and held it.   
Woman: Sandara.   
Merton: What?   
The woman pointed to herself.   
Woman: Sandara.   
Merton: That's your name...   
Sandara pointed to Merton, indicating for him to identify himself.   
Merton: Merton.   
Sandara: Merton.   
She smiled at him.   
Merton: So, where to you come from?   
Sandara just stared blankly at him.   
Sandara: Merton.   
Merton: Yes, my name's Merton. Where to you come from? Where's your home?   
Sandara: Home?   
Merton: Yes, home. Do you have any home or family?   
Sandara: Family?   
Merton: Yeah, people you live with and care about?   
Sandara smiled. She pointed to Merton.   
Sandara: Family!   
Merton: No, I'm not your family.   
Sandara: No?   
Merton: No...   
He sighs, wondering what he should do.   
Merton: How about you come with me to the lair and we can find out more about you tomorrow?   
Sandara: Go to lair!   
Merton: Okay, let's go!   
So they set off towards the lair. 

Theme:   
_I used to own this town_   
_now it's all turned upside down_   
_I wish I could figure out_   
_do you think_   
_it's just a phase I'm going through?_   
_just a phase I'm going through?_   
_*wolf howl*_

Scene: The Lair   
It's early morning. Merton is sleeping on the couch and looks like he's having a great dream.   
Merton{in sleep}: Come on, Buffy. I have a coffin reserved for both of us...   
Sandara comes up to him curiously. Apparently, she had spent the night, Merton not knowing what to do with her. She pokes him in the shoulder.   
Merton: Ah!   
He jumps and sits up.   
Merton: What the?!   
He notices Sandara and sighs.   
Merton: You know, you could give someone a heart attack like that!   
He rubs the sleep out of his eyes.   
Merton: What do you want?   
Sandara: Evil woman from upstairs.   
She was referring to Becky, who Merton had told Sandara was evil when he was explaining a few things.   
Merton: What about her?   
Sandara pointed behind her and Becky was standing at the edge of the stairs, staring with wide eyes.   
Merton: Ah! Becky!   
Becky: Freaker, who the heck is this?   
Sandara: Sand-   
Merton covered her mouth.   
Merton: Uh, Sandra! That's it! Sandra! Heh, heh! She was, uh, staying here because she's a member of the Gothic Fantasy Guild and we were having the annual, um, meeting and it got too late for her to go home!   
Becky: Whatever, Freakenstein... Listen, mom said you had to get up now because it's five minutes till school starts.   
Merton: What?!   
Becky: Why do you have your hand wrapped up?   
She looked at his hand, which he bandaged up after getting back.   
Sandara: Knife.   
Becky: What? Freaker, were you trying to kill yourself again?   
Merton{nervously}: Uh, no! I was, um, trying to carve a replica of Steven King and I cut my hand! Best horror novelist ever, you know...   
Becky rolls her eyes and leaves.   
Merton: Now what am I going to do with Sandara?   
He looked around, trying to think of where to put her.   
Merton: I'll have to take you with me... But stay close and don't get into trouble!   
Sandara: Merton funny!   
Merton: Normally, I'd take that as a compliment, but now isn't the time! 

Scene: Pleasantville High Cafeteria   
Tommy and Lori are at a table, eating what looked like a mixture of blobby meat loaf and old fish sticks.   
Tommy v.o.: It was the worst day of the week. Meat loaf surprise day in the cafeteria...   
Lori: Tommy, have you seen Merton?   
Tommy: No, why?   
Lori: He went to the graveyard last night and whenever we go there, something bad happens!   
Tommy's eyes suddenly went wide and he stared at something behind Lori.   
Lori: What?   
Tommy: Who's with Merton?   
Lori looked around and saw Merton and Sandara walking around. Sandara is dressed in some of Merton's robes for the Gothic Fantasy Guild, and it looked like her hair was a failed attempt to be combed. Merton is looking around nervously and sees Lori and Tommy. He takes Sandara's hand and walks her over to the table they're at.   
Tommy: Dude, who's that?   
Merton: Well, "dude"{he does hand quotes on dude}, she happens to be a wild woman I found at the graveyard last night!   
Lori: You found her there?   
Merton: Yeah! I don't know where she came from, but she knew what her name was. I taught her a few words too...   
Sandara: Sandara!   
Lori: What the heck is Sandara?   
Merton: That's her name! But if anyone asks, she a transfer student name Sandra who joined the Gothic Fantasy Guild. I have to find out who she is soon, though...   
Lori: Wait, what happened to your hand?   
Merton: Well, she kind of freaked out and took out a knife... But I confiscated it from her and she can't possibly do any harm!   
Sandara: Merton, who people?   
Merton: Sandara, this is Lori Baxter and Tommy Dawkins.   
Sandara: Lori Baxter and Tommy Dawkins!   
Merton: Good! And think, just last night, she could only say her name!   
Tommy: So, why did you take her here?   
Merton: Well, I kind of slept in and didn't have time to do anything with her...   
Lori: Hey, where'd she go?   
Merton looked around and Sandara was nowhere in sight.   
Merton: Sandara? Oh crud! How could I lose her?!   
All three of them got up and ran out the cafeteria. 

Scene: Hallways   
They all run into a hallway and Sandara is there. She runs into tnt.   
Merton: Shoot! Sandara!   
Tim: Hey, Trav, what do we have here?   
Travis: A girly!   
Sandara: Sandara!   
Tim: What?   
Travis: I think it's a kind of soap...   
Tim: Hey, you trying to be funny saying soap names? Who put you up to this?   
Sandara: Merton!   
The twins swiveled their heads around and saw Merton, Lori, and Tommy.   
Travis: Dingle!   
Sandara: Dumb and Dumber!   
Again, she was referring to when Merton was describing people to her.   
Tim: Hey, Trav, I think she was calling us dumb!   
Travis was about to punch Sandara when Merton ran in front of her.   
Merton: Hey, pick on someone your own size! Though, it's highly unlikely of someone being that size...   
Tnt looked really pissed off now. Merton furrowed his eyebrows and put up his fists. Tommy and Lori both stood with wide eyes, not because of what tnt were doing, but because Merton was standing up for someone.   
Tim: You want a fight, Dingle?   
Merton: Oh yeah! Bring it on, wusses!   
Tim put his hand out and was about to punch him, but Merton grabbed his hand and threw him across the hall and into a garbage can.   
Merton: Whoa!   
Travis stepped forward.   
Travis: No one hurts my bro!   
Merton: Aw, how touching...   
Travis got really mad and went forward. Merton kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Then he grabbed him and threw him next to the trash can his brother was in. Sandara smiled.   
Lori: Merton, I didn't know you could do that!   
Merton smiled.   
Merton: Funny, neither did I...   
Then he fell over in a faint.   
Sandara: Merton? 

Scene: Pleasantville High {The next day}   
Tommy and Lori are at the lockers.   
Tommy v.o.: Merton was getting really weird. I figured he just had a bad day...   
Lori: That was really weird what happened yesterday...   
Tommy: I know, Merton was...different.   
Lori: Hopefully Merton found out where Sandara was from and put her where she belonged. She won't cause any more trouble then...   
Merton came up to them, Sandara at his side.   
Tommy: Merton, I thought you said you'd find out where Sandara was from!   
Merton: I did, but I decided to keep her instead!   
Sandara: Dumb and Dumber go into smelly can!   
She giggled. Merton smiled at her.   
Tommy v.o.: Okay, so maybe he didn't have a bad day...   
Tommy: Dude, what's been up with you lately?   
Merton: What do you mean?   
Tommy: Ever since that Sandara came, you've been acting all weird! You flung tnt all the way across a hall and into a trash can!   
Merton: Oh that! I was just protecting my little Sandy!   
He giggled and looked at Sandara, smiling at her.   
Lori: Merton, you have to find out where Sandara is from tonight!   
Sandara stared at her with pure hatred, but her expression changed to innocence when she looked at Merton.   
Sandara: Merton, we go to class?   
Merton: Yeah, let's do that...   
He took her hand and they walked down the hall, barely taking eyes off each other.   
Lori: Did you just see that?   
Tommy: What?   
Lori: She looked at me like...like she hated me!   
Tommy: Why would she do that? I mean, she can barely say a sentence, much less understand much of what we say.   
Lori: I don't know, she just seems strange... 

Scene: School Hallway {end of the day}   
Lori is at her locker, putting some things away. School is out and everyone is gone. Some footsteps are heard.   
Lori: Hello?   
Merton and Sandara turn a corner and come into the hall.   
Lori: Oh, it's just you two...   
Sandara: Lori Baxter. You will not foil my plan.   
Lori: What? You can say a sentence! Merton, this proves there's something weird about her!   
She goes into a fighting position.   
Lori: Merton and I are going to kick your butt!   
Sandara: Correction. Merton and _I _are going to kick your butt.   
Lori: Huh?   
Merton came forward.   
Merton: Sandara will be pleased if you are eliminated.   
Lori: Merton, what are you doing?   
Sandara: He is under my control now. I gave him a gift to be strong and powerful. You will not escape.   
Lori rolled her eyes. Sandara was the same as any other villain. Plot to take over the world, take control of her friends, never use any contractions... Merton grabbed her arm and flung her into a locker.   
Lori: That's it, Merton! I'm going to kick your butt!   
Merton: Such a wonderful come back. Did you think that up all by yourself?   
Lori got really angry. She ran forward and tried to punch Merton, but he grabbed her arm and flung her even farther across the room.   
Lori: I have to tell Tommy!   
She got up and ran off.   
Sandara: Merton, go after her. Do not let her find Tommy Dawkins. Kill her before she gets there.   
Merton smiled evilly. His eyes glowed red and he ran after Lori. 

Scene: The Streets Of Pleasantville   
Tommy is walking by the park. He hears some screams of pain and some evil laughs. Naturally, he wolfs out and runs into the woods, where the sound came from. 

Scene: The Woods   
Tommy runs in and finds someone hitting, kicking, clawing, and doing anything else to someone. It was too dark to tell who they were, even for werewolf sight.   
Tommy: Hey!   
The figure who was beating the other ran off into the darkness. Tommy decided to help whoever it was that was hurt. He went forward.   
It was Lori.   
Tommy: Lori! What happened?! Who did this?!   
Lori was very weak and was bruised and cut all over.   
Lori: Merton...   
She fainted. 

Scene: The Woods {later}   
Tommy decided he couldn't take Lori home, or her parents would either think it was him, or panic and arrest Merton. He knew he couldn't take her to his own house because of what his own parents would think, and he certainly couldn't take her to Merton's if he really was the one who attacked her. So he just sat by her in the woods, watching her. Her arm twitched and she woke up.   
Lori: Tommy?   
Tommy: Lori!   
Lori: Tommy, Sandara took control over Merton and made him try to kill me!   
Tommy: I knew there was something strange about her! Well, beside the fact she grew up in the wild...   
Lori: Don't let her get away with this! We can both go against her and kick her butt!   
Tommy: Whoa! You aren't fighting anyone! Especially after what Merton did!   
Lori: I can fight her! If she didn't have her powers, she'd be nothing!   
Tommy: You aren't fighting her. I'm taking you to your house and fighting her on my own.   
Lori: But-   
Tommy: No.   
That was that. He picked her up and took her home. After they go off screen, a pair of red eyes glow in the trees. 

Scene: Front Of Lori's House   
Tommy is carrying Lori up to the door. Before they get there, Tommy hears some twigs crack behind him with his wolf senses. He stops.   
Lori: What is it?   
Tommy: Someone's here.   
He sets her down on the ground so she could sit. He looked around and smelled the air. Everything was quiet. Suddenly, Merton jumped out of the trees and went about eight feet in the air, which looked sort of like something in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. He landed behind Tommy. Tommy was about to turn around to battle with him, but he kicked him in the back, making him fall over.   
Lori: Merton!   
Merton: Well, looks like a found beauty and the beast.   
He smiled. Lori kicked him in the shin, which really didn't do anything but hurt her own injured foot.   
Merton{still smiling and walking towards Lori}: I'll be making two kills tonight.   
His eyes glowed red. He was about to punch Lori when Tommy grabbed his arm and spun him around.   
Tommy: Hey, nobody calls me something from a Disney movie!   
He punched Merton in the stomach. Merton didn't even flinch. He smiled and grabbed Tommy's arm. After he did that, he flung him into a tree, which was all the way across the street. He turned to Lori.   
Merton: I'll be back for you later.   
He jumped in the air again and did that cool flying like thing while he did it, landing beside Tommy. Slowly, he slipped his hand into his pocket and took the dagger out that Sandara had used on his own hand. His eyes glowed red, and when he spoke, he sounded like Sandara.   
Merton{Sandara's voice}: Now, werewolf, your town will be taken over and you will be the first to die.   
Merton shook his head and his eyes went back to normal.   
Merton: Whoa! I'm back and in control!   
His eyes glowed red again.   
Merton{Sandara's voice}: No! Impossible! You are under my spell!   
His eyes go back to normal.   
Merton: No! You're not taking control over me anymore!   
He looked strained and he dropped the dagger. Looking drunk or like some invisible force was pushing at him, Merton walked towards Tommy.   
Tommy: Merton, you're fighting it!   
Merton: Thank you, Captain Obvious!   
He suddenly looked like he wasn't strained anymore and flung forward. He rolled on the ground until he reached Tommy.   
Merton: Ow.   
Tommy: Look!   
Merton turned his head around and Sandara heading towards them.   
Merton: Why'd you do it? You were just so innocent!   
Sandara: Looks can be deceiving. Apparently, you're stronger than I thought, to have gotten out of my control. Now you both will die and this town will be mine!   
Lori: Want to bet?   
Sandara turned around and Lori was there, holding the dagger. She stabbed Sandara right through the heart.   
Sandara: No!   
She disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
Merton: You did it, Lori!   
Tommy: Yeah!   
Lori: So, Tommy, what was that you were saying about not fighting anyone today?   
She smiled mischievously.   
Tommy v.o.: So Sandara was gone and Merton was normal. Lori eventually healed and she was back in 'kick everyone's butts' mode. One bad thing came out of this though... 

Scene: Pleasantville High   
Merton is running down the halls, closely followed by tnt, who aren't carrying bats, trying to murder him as most fics say they do. 

THE END 

A/N: Please, no offense to anyone who made a fic with tnt murdering Merton! I just had to add some sort of humor! Please review!   
  
  



End file.
